Eternity
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Ianto à 25 ans, il fait des rêves très étranges depuis un moment déjà. Je ne peux pas en dire plus sans vous gacher la surprise    Review please


**Eternity.**

Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, j'ai 25 ans, depuis que je suis enfant, je me souviens de certaines choses, des choses dont je ne pourrais pas me souvenir, en temps normal. Mais ce n'est pas normal, ce que je vois dans mes rêves n'est pas issus de mon imagination, j'en suis persuadé, depuis que je suis petit je rêve du même homme, un homme qui prend soin de moi, qui m'aime, mon dieu ce qu'il peut m'aimer, je le ressens à chaque fois, c'est tellement fort, quand je me réveille, je pleure car il n'est pas là et son amour non plus.

Ma mère pensait que je projetais à travers cet homme l'amour du père que je n'avais pas eu, mais ce n'est pas le cas, cet homme ne m'aime pas ainsi, les sentiments qu'il a pour moi ne sont pas ceux d'un père pour son fils, si ma mère voyait mes rêves, elle comprendrait. Elle m'a fait suivre plusieurs thérapies, des médecins qui ne comprenaient pas, qui m'ont fait prendre des médicaments pour dormir et d'autres, expérimentaux, pour supprimer les rêves, mais c'était inutile, chaque nuit je le revoyais dans mon sommeil, il me prenait dans ses bras, me disait doucement qu'il m'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, même si il était loin, qu'il penserait toujours à moi, et que notre amour serait plus fort que tout. Alors après ces nuits où je n'étais pas censé rêver, je me réveillais avec le sourire, car il était là.

Je ne me souviens pas des premiers rêves que j'ai fais de lui, j'étais trop jeune, mais le premier rêve dont je me souviens est le plus beau que j'ai jamais fais, je regardais un parc je crois, ce détail est assez flou, j'étais heureux, très heureux et j'ai senti deux bras m'enlacer, et une bouche se poser sur mon cou tout doucement. Et là j'ai murmurer « Jack ».

« Jack » fut mon premier mot, ma mère n'a pas compris, mais je le répétais tout le temps, je me suis même créer un ami imaginaire, portant ce nom et ayant ce visage également, bien entendu, aucun autre Jack ne peut le remplacer. Cet amour n'est pas réciproque, je sais que je l'ai aimé moi aussi, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je l'aime moi aussi. Je l'aimais tellement, car je suis sur que je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai déjà rencontré, j'en suis certain, et puis ça ne peut pas être autrement, je ne veux pas croire que cet homme n'existe pas.

Aimer cet homme m'a forcé à mentir durant toute ma vie, j'ai eu des petites amies, je les aimais bien, mais elles ce sont toutes rendues compte que je ne les aimais comme elles m'aimaient.

J'aimais tellement cet homme qui avait vécu et que j'étais persuadé de retrouver un jour. Je passais mon temps à regarder autour de moi pour savoir si je pouvais le trouver parmi la foule. Mais chaque jour je rentrais chez moi avec une boule au fond de la gorge qui voulait exploser, je ne le trouvais pas. Je désespérais, je me disais que je ne le trouverais jamais, que Jack n'existait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Cette nuit là je refis un rêve, et ce rêve deviendra le plus beau de tous, dans ce rêve, je suis allongé dans un lit, au chaud, entouré d'amour, je sentais cet amour comme à chaque fois. J'ai senti une main me toucher le ventre, j'ai souri, j'étais si heureux, je me suis réveillé, et il était là, comme à chaque fois. Il m'a serré contre lui.

_- _Je t'aime Ianto, je te l'ai dit, je t'aimerais toujours, mais je t'en pris n'abandonnes pas.

Je ne comprenais pas, ce qu'il disait, c'était comme si il savait qu'on était dans un rêve et que je n'étais pas là, enfin pas vraiment.

- Cette guerre est dangereuse, mais je reviendrais, je te retrouverais, on se retrouvera. Quoi qu'il m'en coute, je reviendrais près de toi.

J'ai pleuré, sans savoir pourquoi, ensuite j'ai quitté ses bras, cette chambre, je ne me suis pas réveillé, ce rêve à continuer. Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, couché dans un lit, blessé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je sais juste que le douleur était si intense que j'ai cru mourir, et puis je l'ai vu, il s'est approché de moi, il m'a serré contre lui en pleurant.

- Ce n'est pas juste, je t'ai promis de revenir, et je suis là, mais c'est toi qui va me quitter, je ne peux pas le supporter, je t'en pris ne me quitte pas. Je t'ai déjà perdu tant de fois mon amour.

J'ai pleuré, mais j'ai utiliser les quelques forces qui me restais pour lui dire une chose.

- Jack, la lettre, celle que je t'ai donné il y a longtemps, tu l'as ?

Il a hoché la tête, et l'a sorti de sa poche, c'était un vieux papier déchiré en plusieurs endroit, jaunie.

- Lis là.

Il laisse couler quelques larmes, et hoche la tête doucement.

_Mon amour, _

_On s'est déjà trouvé une fois, alors je te trouverais encore, je te le promets, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je serais là un jour, au coin de rue, au café du coin, tu me verras peut-être dans le journal ou dans une revue, je ne peux pas savoir, j'aurais peut-être un autre nom, je ne serais pas exactement pareil, enfin peut-être._

_Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà vu ça chez une personne que tu connais, cette femme et l'homme qu'elle aimait se sont retrouvé deux fois avant de pouvoir mourir ensemble, je suis sur qu'on sera heureux à nouveau, tu dois m'attendre, et si tu ne peux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, fais ta vie, avec ou sans moi, mais si je te retrouve, racontes moi notre histoire._

_Je t'aime, Ianto._

- Je suis mort trois fois, Jack, Je t'ai retrouvé à chaque fois. Cette lettre est une promesse, tiens là.

- Je la tiendrais mon amour, je te le promets, je te retrouverais, la première fois que je t'ai perdu c'était en 2008, nous sommes en 2142. Je saurais quand tu reviendras vers moi, je le sentirais.

J'ai senti les forces me quitter, et je suis mort dans ses bras.

Je me réveille, en pleurs, il m'attend quelque part, il sait que je suis en vie, il doit me chercher lui aussi, en tout cas je l'espère. Selon mon rêve, c'est la quatrième fois que je le cherche, si jamais il m'aime toujours, la dernière fois que je suis mort on était en 2142, il m'a attendu longtemps, nous sommes en 2230. Je dois le retrouver, mon amour est là, quelque part, il m'attend.

Je ne doit pas désespérer, je vais le retrouver. Je veux pouvoir l'aimer comme lui m'aime dans mes rêves, je sais que je l'aime aussi, mais je ressens plus son amour que le mien, comme pour me prouver que son amour mérite de le retrouver.

J'ai vécu encore un an avant de le retrouver, un an à le chercher à chaque pas que je faisais, et puis c'est arrivé, je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai juste senti une vive douleur dans le dos et les jambes et ensuite une grande douceur, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et il était là.

- Non, pas ça, je t'attends depuis si longtemps.

- Jack, tu es là, je t'es retrouvé.

- Non…

Je lui souris, tout ce temps, et je ne peux le voir que quelques secondes, je sens que je vais mourir. Je me sens partir, loin de lui. Encore une fois. Il pleure, tout le monde nous regarde, je sens des regards triste vers nous, je ne les regarde pas, je veux profiter de chaque regards qu'il me porte.

- Est-ce que tu m'attendras… Encore ?

- Bien sur que oui, toujours.

- La prochaine fois… Tu me raconteras toutes nos histoires ?

- Je te le promets.

Je ferme les yeux, je n'en peux plus, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mes lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas répondre à ce baiser que j'ai tant espérer, je m'enfonce de plus en plus, je le quitte, une fois encore. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour lui dire ce que j'ai toujours rêver de lui dire.

- Je t'aime Jack.

_**Année 2286**_

Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, aujourd'hui je suis le plus heureux des hommes, depuis trois mois, je suis le plus heureux. Je vis avec l'homme que j'aime par-dessus tout. Cette fois nous n'avons pas été séparé longtemps, un peu plu d'un demi siècle, c'est vrai ça fais beaucoup, mais pas pour lui, et pour moi juste une vie, une simple vie. Depuis tout petit je sais que je dois trouver un homme, Jack, dont je rêve chaque nuit, je le vois me tenir dans les bras alors que je viens d'avoir un accident. Je lui dis que je l'aime, après avoir eu sa promesse qu'on se reverra et qu'il me racontera toutes nos vies ensemble. J'ai remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de points commun avec mes anciennes vies, d'abord, la même identité à chaque fois, je prononce toujours « Jack » en premier mot, je me souviens à chaque fois uniquement de la vie précédente de l'actuelle. Mais quand il m'en parle, je me souviens de certains détails.

Ma première mort à été la pire pour lui, il ne savait pas que je reviendrais. Il a souffert, mais quand il m'a retrouver il a été heureux, très heureux. On s'est renseigner ensuite, sur ce phénomène, et on a découvert que selon une légende alien, un artefact serait capable de propager l'âme d'un être aimé, tant que l'amour de cet être vivrait. Je me suis souvenu après cette entrevue que cet artefact avait été trouvé par l'une de nos collègue peu avant ma première mort, je l'avais analysé et manipulé et il m'avait permis de retrouver Jack à chaque fois. On peut donc dire que notre amour serait eternel, puisque Jack l'est.

Quand je l'ai retrouvé, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur sur le champ, mais il s'est approché de moi et m'a serré dans ses bras su fort que j'ai su que ce n'était pas un rêve, il était là, dans mes bras.

- Tu es là, cette fois je ne quitte plus Ianto.

Je n'ai rien pu dire, je pleurais, de joie, j'étais si heureux de pouvoir enfin le serrer contre moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, après tout ce temps, après avoir passé presque deux vies à le chercher sans pouvoir le voir, sauf le jour de ma précédente mort, je pouvais enfin le tenir contre moi.

- Je ne te quitte plus non plus Jack, pas avant très très longtemps.

Trois mois de pur Bonheur, il est heureux lui aussi, il n'a pas changé, il a écrit un journal pour me raconter tout ce qu'on a vécu à chaque fois, ça me fais mal de savoir que je ne suis jamais mort de vieillesse à ses côtés, à chaque fois on m'a enlevé à lui trop tôt. Mais là je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour vivre aussi longtemps que possible.

Je suis couché dans notre lit, il est contre moi, et m'embrasse doucement le cou.

- Jack ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je t'ai déjà retrouver 5 fois. A chaque fois tu passe ton temps à m'attendre, tu n'en as pas assez de ne vivre que pour cette promesse ?

Il me repousse doucement, juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, Ianto, jamais j'en aurais assez.

- Mais, tu dois m'attendre encore et toujours à chaque fois que je meurs.

- Et je t'attendrais encore et toujours, avant je n'avais pas de vrai raison de rester envie, maintenant j'ai une raison de vivre, et c'est toi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer toute ma vie sans qu'il ne me quitte pour de bon. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais toi, tu m'as promis de toujours revenir vers moi, si tu ne veux plus je comprendrais, c'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être marrant.

- Non, Jack, mon amour, je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'après cette vie tout s'arrête. Je veux pouvoir te chercher, et revenir vers toi. Mais toi, tu n'en as pas assez ?

- Non, à chaque fois que tu me quitte il n'y a que le fait qu'un jour tu me reviendra qui me rassure en me disant que je t'aurais à mes côtés.

- Alors tu m'attendras à chaque fois ?

- Bien sur, jusqu'à ce que je meurs, et ça peut durer très très longtemps.

Je me sens rassuré, Jack est là et il est prêt à m'attendre à chacune de mes morts. Je reviendrais à chaque fois pour lui, il m'a dit qu'après ma seconde mort, il était retourné pour avoir des informations sur l'artefact, et on lui a dit que le seul moyen d'être sur que personne d'autre ne prenne ma place et aie cette chance que nous avons, il fallait le détruire, alors il l'a emmené dans l'espace et l'a fait détruire, il a ensuite éparpiller les morceau à travers tout l'univers, et en garde une partie sur lui. Comme ça nous sommes sur que cette chance de nous retrouver durera pour toujours.

Notre amour est éternel, cette fois on peut bien le dire. Car on finira toujours par se retrouver.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**J'avais prévu une autre fin, un peu moins Happy-end, si vous la voulez je l'écrirais quand même en chapitre 2=)**

**Reviews please =)**


End file.
